


i'm here for you.

by terukihanazawa



Category: Wakfu
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, why arent there more yugo and admai bonding fics, yall sleepin on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terukihanazawa/pseuds/terukihanazawa
Summary: Brothers are there for each other, always.





	i'm here for you.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while huh

Adamaï had felt a strong love for his brother ever since that race across the islands' jungles, and when revealing his true dragon form, he felt admiration and happiness showered in waves in the newly found bond that was between the eliatrope and the dragon. Yugo, and his pet tofu, were readily accepting him into their lives, and he hoped that he could follow them back to their home on some other island, with Grougals' permission of course. 

In the end, he didn't need permission to leave the island with Yugo, but he also lost his father figure in the process, as he died and returned to his Dofus to be reborn. Yugo had given a loving embrace, and told him that it was going to be okay, since now they were together, and unstoppable! They could defeat the evil  _together_. Adamaï had never felt that kind of happiness before, it was akin to tasting the colorful flowers on Oma, but instead of making you sick it made you happy and hyper.

Yugo was  _his_ brother and they were different but accepting of each other.

 

After they returned to the Sadida kingdom with Grougaloragrans' Dofus though, he immediately got cast aside, and Yugo was put in the spotlight. The brothers kept reaching for each other, but to no avail, they were always pulled apart, let it be missions or tasks. After the defeat of Nox, they barely saw each other outside of the chores that had to do. Even with the time they managed to put together for each other, it was mostly to do pranks on people, and not really talk things out. They were both children after all, and they just wanted to have some fun.

Then, when they hatched Grougaloragran and Chibi, came Quilby, who wrecked it for them as they had to be separated once again. Even after he saved Yugos' butt more times than he can count, he couldn't save his own when he lost to the traitor Quilby, when he came forth with his intentions in Zinit. As he passed out he felt Yugos' pain response through the bond, and he _never_ wanted to inflict  _any_ pain on his fragile brother, and yet he did it. He had no way of properly apologizing until after the entire ordeal was over, though he doesn't remember much of it, only that he was possessed, and that he met another dragon from the same world as him, named Phaeris.

 

When they came home though, Chibi, Grougal, and Adamaï were all looked at and whispered about. It made him feel extremely nervous and anxious, since he's never been given this kind of attention by so many humans before. The one who got it was always Yugo, and this time, he was brushed aside. He almost felt like pointing out Yugo in front of all of them, yelling, "Hey! look at your savior and stop staring at us!"

After they got away from the people staring, and got in the inn, they saw Yugo at it making food for all of them. "I just want to get back into the food-making groove!" Was his reasoning. But Adamaï knew better, he felt the stress and sadness though their sibling bond. After Yugo had cooked the food and they had eaten, well except for Chibi and Grougaloragran who just slept, Yugo gave a tour around the house for the dragon.

"Over there's dads bedroom, the bathroom and... here's my bedroom. We'll be sharing it since we don't have any spare rooms. Either Chibi and Grougal's gonna be at dads room or ours." Yugo said, as they reached his bedroom. Its' design was simple; A medium-sized bed, a drawer for clothes, a table for reading or writing, and a window looking out to the forest. It still had enough floor space for more people, and Adamaï was relieved for this.

"Yugo, are you ok?" He asked his brother after they had sat down on the bed.   
"M'fine." mumbled the eliatrope.  
"I know that's not true, and so do you. Please Yugo, are you ok?"

 

And it was like those words broke the dam to Yugo's feelings. He started sniffling and after a few seconds, he started crying, and immediately hugged the dragon beside him, and cried. Adamaï didn't expect this response, and did what we could best; Hug back and not say anything. 

They sat there, hugging each other, for at least fifteen minutes. Yugo was wailing, and while Adamaï wasn't crying, he could still feel the extreme sadness through their sibling bond. This extreme emotion did bring him close to tears. He began to rub circles on the eliatropes' back, hoping to calm him down. It did help Yugo reduce his crying to just simple sobs.

"What  _happened_ , Yugo?" Adamaï asked after Yugo had let go and rubbed his eyes and face clear of tears.  
"I-I'm sorry for sobbing all over you, Ad..." Okay, so his brother was trying to avoid the topic, he didn't just imagine it.  
"You're my squishy little brother, you have the only crying privilege. You didn't answer my question though."

Yugo immediately looked away.

"Yugo, tell me what happened."  
Yugo grumbled.  
"You don't just cry on someone without telling why, bro."

After a staring contest, Yugo finally opened his mouth and talked.

"I've been so stressed lately, Ad. Everyone wants me to do so many things, and everyone puts me so high on a pedestal, and i mean  _everyone_. Dad, The Brotherhood, The Sadidas and our people, it's  _too much_ for a child, isn't it? And Quilby,  _Quilby,_ Ad, I had to leave him in a literal  _void._ My head hurts and my heart hurts and I just want some rest." He said, as he slowly draped his hands over his face, to prevent himself from crying again. The ears on his hat drooped far down, way more down than Adamaï had ever seen them.

"If it helps... I know what you're feeling. If you just want to rest, it's okay. I'm always here, you know." Adamaï grinned as he lightly punched Yugos shoulder. The eliatrope smiled and then tackled his brother on the bed, cuddling him.

"I'm so lucky to have you as a brother, Ad. You're amazing. You're  _my_ amazing big brother. I love you." Yugo grinned as he headbutted the dragon.  
"I love you too, you silly eliatrope." Adamaï said as he hugged his brother.

 

And together there, they fell asleep in each others embrace.


End file.
